smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Late Night War
Late Night War is the 684th episode of SML Movies. Synopsis Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody have a sleepover!. But, it kinda gets scary. Plot Junior gets so excited about another sleepover. But, Joseph and Cody aren't because they think something just going to jumpscare them and traumatize them forever. Junior tells them to think of something positive. After Junior says that, a mysterious knock sounds at the door. Joseph tells Junior to unlock the door. But it turns out, it was just Chef Mental at the door while saying his catchphrase, "Halo! People!". After all that, Junior says that they should play pillow fight. Joseph, Junior, Cody and Ken get ready their pillows. But, Chef Mental grabs a carton of milk. Junior and his friends tell him that's not even a pillow. Then, he gets fed up and whacks the trio with is carton of milk. Junior says that they should not play pillow fight just because, Chef Mental does not know how to play. Joseph recommends to watch a movie. Upon hearing the word "movie", Junior and Cody instantly get terrified. Joseph told them not to fret because, the movie is going to be funniest as Joseph has the DVD: Captain Underpants. They decided to watch it. After 30 minutes, Chef Mental gets scared and throws the blankets everywhere. Junior wants to know why he was scared. Chef Mental told him that the dino doll was scary. Junior told Joseph to stop the movie and do something else. Cody says that Junior, Joseph and Chef Mental must skip him because, none of them will like his ideas. Chef Mental suggests to play Smash Bros. Ultimate on the Nintendo Switch. The trio gets excited and extremely get disappointed because it turns out, he was just throwing plushies, toys and Legos everywhere. Junior says that we should sleep. The entire group falls asleep. But all of a sudden, a metal clang was heard. The entire group goes to the kitchen and it turns out, Chef Pee Pee was baking some cookies and then by accident, drops the baking tray. They go to sleep again but, some weird fart noises and groaning his heard. The group went to the bathroom and it turns out, Shrek was just doing his poop break. The group goes to sleep again. Then they hear Bowser laughing at his favourite TV show: Charleyyy and Friends. Soon, the group cannot sleep because of the constant noises and decide to sleep at 12. Once it was 12, the group falls asleep. Then they get fed up by all of the noises and go down to the living room. It turns out it was Chef Pee Pee watching his movie. The whole group gets fed up. Joseph and Cody decide to go home and sleep while Chef Mental decides to hide in the pantry. Junior groans and says, "I hope nothing goes wrong after this!". Then a poorly made jumpscare appears with Chef Pee Pee saying, "Nah, it's just me n***a!". Transcript Late Night War/Transcript Characters *Bowser Junior *Joseph *Cody *Chef Mental *Chef Pee Pee *Shrek *Bowser (laughing voice heard only) Trivia *This video parodies/exaggerates both Bowser Junior's Sleepover and Cody's Sleepover. *The "jumpscare" at the end parodies/exaggerates the jumpscares used in the Sleepover videos (except Jeffy's Sleepover!). *This is the second sleepover video to not have any scariness. First being Jeffy's Sleepover! and second being Bowser Junior's Crazy Sleepover *This is the only sleepover video to have the least amount of characters in a total of 7 (6 if you count Bowser as a not-seen character). *There was a deleted scene that was going to involve both Junior and Chef Pee Pee. **The scene was originally going to be where Junior goes into the kitchen and to get some Little Debbie Cakes. Unfortunately, he only finds out that there is only some Chip Ahoy! Cookies. He goes to Chef Pee Pee and tells him where are the Debbie Cakes. He says he was just about to go out and get those Debbies. Then it was unknown because Logan already didn't know where to go because TomThumbs does not sell Debbie Cakes. *The part where Chef Mental gets scared of the movie is when Melvin is showing off his dino doll camera. Category:Parodies Category:Funny episodes